Scarlet Memories
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Dendam itu berwarna merah darah. Neraka itu berwarna merah menyala. Ulang tahun mereka adalah kereta menuju alam sana. / Birthday fic for ShikaIno. Will be two-shots. AU. Rate T Semi M for reasons. Mind to r &r? :3
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and all the characters. They're Masashi Kishimoto's.

Pairing : ShikaIno

Genre : Tragedy/Crime

Warning : Rate T Semi M for the conflicts (or should i change it to M? Please tell me, minna o.0a). No Lemon, of course. A bit confusing (?)

Yay! Birthday fic for Shika (22 September) dan bakal berlanjut jadi birthday fic buat Ino (23 September). Happy birthday Shika! ^^

Dan buat semua penggemar ShikaIno, Happy ShikaIno Fan Days! *tebar bunga*

Hemh… sebelum saya mulai ngebacot panjang lebar nggak jelas alias nge-OOT, sebaiknya minna-san langsung beralih ke ceritanya aja, deh? Hehe.

Okay then, please enjoy the story.

* * *

><p><strong>SCARLET MEMORIES<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sosok itu berdiri terpaku di depan suatu pintu kamar dari kayu cokelat yang khas dengan guratan-guratan vertikal. Mata gelap sosok tersebut menatap lurus—lekat pada sofa empuk yang dilapisi kulit imitasi berwarna merah kecokelatan. Di atas sofa itu, terlihat olehnya, sosok dua manusia yang duduk berdekatan satu sama lain.

Seorang gadis dan seorang pemuda yang masing-masing berusia sekitar dua puluh tiga tahun. Bukan usia yang dapat dikatakan muda. Dewasa—awal. Masuk dalam rentang usia dimana kehidupan sebenarnya baru akan dimulai. Tahap dimana seseorang akan mulai membangun hubungan yang dekat dan siap berkomitmen dengan orang lain—tahap _intimacy versus isolation_, menurut Erik Erikson.

Pun demikian, tidak ada aktivitas bersama yang dilakukan keduanya. Mata keduanya bahkan tidak saling bertemu. Pemilik _aquamarine_—sang gadis—menatap televisi di hadapannya. Sementara, kedua mata milik sang pemuda tampak terfokus pada layar kecil dari _notebook_ yang tengah dipangkunya. Bibir keduanya terkatup. Tidak rapat, tapi cukup untuk mengunci suara yang hendak melesak keluar dari tenggorokan.

Hening adalah nuansa utama ruangan tersebut. Namun, kehangatan yang tampak menyelubungi keduanya adalah suasana yang lebih mendominasi.

Mata sang pengamat itu berkedip dan begitu kelopak itu membuka, bisa dilihatnya sosok sang gadis yang sudah menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang pemuda. Helaian rambut pirang panjang gadis itu tampak berjatuhan dan menyelimuti sebagian sisi kiri tubuh pemuda di sampingnya. Mula-mula, pemuda berambut model nanas itu terlihat terkejut tapi sebuah lengkungan langsung terpatri di wajahnya tidak lama kemudian.

Kehangatan itu terus terpancar bagaikan suatu radiasi tanpa henti. Bahkan, tanpa melodi picisan pun, perasaan keduanya terlihat jelas. Kasatmata yang dapat digambarkan dalam satu kata.

Sayang.

Pengamat itu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pintu. Dibiarkannya kedua mata miliknya menjelajah ruangan lebih jauh. Kali ini ia melihat sosok gadis berambut pirang itu tengah berjalan dari arah dapur. Membawa dua buah cangkir dengan asap mengepul samar.

Dengan senyum lebar, gadis itu menyodorkan sebuah cangkir yang tengah dipegangnya pada sang pemuda. _Notebook_ yang semula dipangku pemuda tersebut kini sudah berpindah tempat dan terlihat bertengger nyaman di atas sebuah meja yang terbuat dari kayu namun dipelitur hingga berwarna kehitaman.

"Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai, Shika?" tanya gadis itu lembut sambil kembali mengambil tempat di sebelah sang pemuda.

"_Mendokuse_," keluh pemuda yang dipanggil Shika itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "tugas-tugas itu tidak ada habisnya. Seperti amuba yang bisa membelah diri saja."

Sang gadis tertawa kecil. "Oh, ayolah, Tuan Pemalas. Kau pasti bisa menyelesaikannya sebelum hari pernikahan kita. _Ne_?"

Sebuah senyum melintas di wajah Nara Shikamaru—sang pemuda—sebelum ia menempelkan tepi cangkir ke mulutnya. Perlahan cairan hangat itu mulai membasahi kerongkongan Shikamaru. Terlihat oleh sang gadis, leher pemuda itu bergerak, seakan mendorong masuk cairan cokelat pekat itu semakin jauh ke dalam.

"Entahlah, Ino," jawab Shikamaru begitu mulutnya telah kosong. Bersamaan dengan itu, ia pun meletakkan kembali cangkir berisi cokelat hangat yang baru diminum seteguk olehnya. "Kurasa kita harus menunda pernikahan kita. Kau tahu? Pernikahan juga sama merepotkannya."

Gadis yang dipanggil Ino itu berdecak. Ia kemudian memukul pelan lengan Shikamaru dengan tangannya yang tidak memegang cangkir.

"Jangan bercanda seperti itu, Shika! Kau menyebalkan! Pulang sana ke kamarmu sendiri! _Shoo_!" gerutu Ino sambil memajukan bibir bawahnya. Cemberut. Sebelah tangannya membentuk gerakan mengusir tepat di depan wajah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sendiri hanya bisa menyeringai geli mendengar gerutuan yang disertai polah kekanakan kekasih, atau tepatnya, tunangannya tersebut. Lambat-lambat, Shikamaru mengulurkan tangannya ke arah kepala Ino. Diacaknya pelan rambut lembut Ino.

Gadis itu dengan kasar menepis tangan Shikamaru dan kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya bagaikan anak kecil yang tengah menantang musuhnya. Shikamaru hanya menggeleng perlahan sebelum ia mendadak mengambil cangkir cokelat Ino dan meletakannya di atas meja, berdampingan dengan cangkirnya sendiri.

Ino yang hendak protes pun dipaksa bungkam oleh sebuah kecupan di bibirnya.

Sang pengamat itu memejamkan matanya saat adegan itu tertangkap retinanya. Dan begitu iris cokelat gelapnya kembali menerima cahaya, kedua sosok di atas sofa itu sudah lenyap. Hilang tanpa sedikit pun jejak yang tertinggal.

Dengan enggan, digerakkannya kepalanya ke arah sebuah ruangan dengan pintu yang sedikit terbuka—seolah mengundangnya untuk masuk.

Sesaat, sang pengamat itu ragu. Kepalanya ia arahkan kembali ke atas meja yang tidak lagi menyajikan pemandangan dua buah cangkir serta sebuah _notebook_—seakan benda tersebut telah dibereskan sedemikian rupa dalam waktu singkat. Kini, yang terlihat oleh kedua indera penglihatannya adalah sang pemuda berambut model nanas tadi tengah berdiri di depan sang gadis.

Keduanya berdiri di depan meja dengan tubuh yang mengarah ke pintu depan.

"Kau yakin tidak mau kuantar ke butik itu?" tanya Shikamaru sambil memasang dasinya dengan malas.

Ino menggeleng. "Aku bisa sendiri. Aku bukan anak-anak lagi." Ino mengambil napas sejenak. "Selain itu, kauurus saja kerjaanmu agar cepat selesai dan kita bisa segera menikah."

Shikamaru mengerutkan alisnya dengan tangan yang sudah menjauh dari posisi dasinya. Ino memberikannya satu senyum menenangkan. Meskipun demikian, terlihat bahwa bukan rasa tenang yang didapat Shikamaru. Sebaliknya, kegelisahan seakan terus memberikan peringatan padanya. Bagaikan alarm tanda bahaya, gestur tubuhnya tampak menolak untuk meninggalkan Ino seorang diri.

"I…."

"Tenang, kau pasti akan terkejut dengan pilihan gaunku nanti," ujar Ino sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Aku tahu selera _fashion_-mu tidak perlu diragukan. Tapi…."

"Ah, kalau kau memang merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa mengantarku hari ini, tanggal 22 nanti, kau harus menggantinya, Shika," potong Ino cepat sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Shikamaru. "Pulang cepat, ya?"

Shikamaru dibuat mematung dengan ucapan itu. Tampak ia akan mengatakan sesuatu, tapi kembali terhenti oleh suara merdu Ino yang mengalun ceria.

"Oke?"

Dan seolah tersihir, Shikamaru pun mengangguk. Masih sambil berkelakar, Ino kemudian mendorong punggung Shikamaru hingga mencapai pintu depan.

Sekonyong-konyong, sosok keduanya kembali tertelan dalam naungan udara di sekeliling. Kehampaan kembali menjadi teman bagi si pengamat yang sudah melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Akhirnya, gurat tekad mewarnai ekspresi wajahnya. Tubuhnya yang semula bersandar pada pintu, perlahan terangkat. Kakinya pun mulai bergerak langkah demi langkah, menghampiri pintu lain yang belum juga berhenti menyebarkan undangan baginya untuk masuk dan melihat dunia di balik warna cokelat tersebut.

Diangkatnya sebelah tangan putih itu untuk menyentuh badan pintu. Dengan telapak yang menempel, didorongnya pintu yang hanya setengah tertutup itu. Kini kedua matanya harus siap berhadapan dengan gambaran seorang gadis yang tengah menangis di atas kasurnya.

Gadis itu tidak dalam keadaan berbaring—terduduk dalam posisi kedua tangan yang memeluk kakinya. Pundaknya bergetar, bergerak naik turun. Suara isakan adalah satu-satunya harmoni yang terdengar. Rambut pirang itu terurai sedemikian rupa, tampak kacau dan kehilangan sinarnya.

Begitu sang pengamat itu mengalihkan sejenak pandangannya, ia kini bisa melihat sosok pemuda yang selalu terlihat di sekitar sang gadis.

Pemuda itu tampak terpukul. Ekspresi wajahnya mengeras, tangannya mengepal. Tapi di sisi lain, sorot matanya begitu sendu, menyiratkan kesedihan dan penyesalan.

Isakan masih membahana tapi itu tidak cukup untuk membuat sang pemuda mundur. Bagaikan didorong oleh tangan tidak terlihat, pemuda itu mulai berjalan mendekat. Tangannya sudah terulur saat mendadak, ringkihan suara parau menghentikannya.

"Ja-jangan…."

Pemuda itu hanya terdiam di tempatnya.

"Pergi…."

Pemuda itu masih membatu. Entah dia tidak mendengar suara yang bagai cicitan itu atau ia memang tidak mau mendengarnya. Penolakan. Pengusiran. Bukan dalam nuansa candaan. Ini adalah konteks dimana gadis itu _sungguh-sungguh_ dengan ucapannya.

Dan Shikamaru bukan orang yang begitu tumpul sampai ia tidak bisa membedakannya.

Namun tetap saja, sesuatu yang jauh di lubuk hatinya mengatakan bahwa ia tidak boleh meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri. Tidak sekarang. Bukankah ada kepercayaan yang mengatakan bahwa segala yang terlontar dari mulut seorang gadis adalah ungkapan yang berkebalikan dari apa yang sebenarnya dibunyikan hatinya?

Apalagi di saat yang begitu membuat hancur seperti ini.

Korban pemerkosaan.

"Pergilah, Shika. Kumohon…."

"Tapi, Ino…."

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" teriak Ino tiba-tiba. Kepalanya terangkat, memperlihatkan bagaimana _aquamarine_ itu telah kehilangan binarnya. Kusut dan kacau adalah kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan fisik gadis itu. Bukan hanya fisiknya. Psikisnya pun mungkin tidak kalah berantakan dari segala penampakan yang dapat tertangkap oleh mata telanjang.

"Ino, dengarkan aku..."

"Tidak! Aku sudah kotor, Shika!" geram Ino lagi dengan air mata yang semakin membasahi kedua pipinya. "Aku sudah… kotor…."

"Aku tidak pernah…."

"Aku kotor, Shika…." Terisak, Ino berhenti sesaat. "Kumohon… tinggalkan saja aku…."

Merasa tidak dapat menahan dirinya lebih lama, Shikamaru tidak lagi berpikir panjang. Ia langsung menerjang gadis yang tengah rapuh itu, memeluknya hangat dan membelai rambutnya.

"Ino… ten—"

Namun yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat Shikamaru hancur.

Ino mendorongnya, sekuat tenaga. Di matanya terlihat ekspresi ketakutan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat—tidak dapat disembunyikan.

Shikamaru terkejut.

Demikian pula Ino sendiri.

Tangan mungil bak porselain yang dijadikan sebagai pertahanan di depan mulutnya itu bergetar semakin hebat, seakan tinggal menunggu waktu sampai sang empunya benar-benar hancur. Tidak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa saat, hanya bertukar kata melalui pandangan yang tampak _chaos_. Keduanya tampak masih berusaha untuk saling mengerti, nyatanya, pikiran masing-masing membuat keduanya tidak dapat memahami pesan tersirat dari pasangannya.

"_Go-gomen_, Shika…." Suara itu semakin terdengar rapuh, seiring bertambah derasnya air mata. "_Gomen_…."

"Aku…." Shikamaru menelan ludah, "Aku akan meninggalkanmu sebentar. Mungkin… ah, bukan! Kau butuh istirahat."

Ino masih saja meracau, terus mengucapkan maaf yang nyaris berupa bisikan. Bersamaan dengan itu, ia pun mengalihkan pandangan ke bawah sebelum kedua tangannya menutupi nyaris seluruh wajahnya. Isakan semakin intens terdengar, pundak kecil itu pun mulai bergerak naik turun kembali dengan tempo cepat.

"Aku… akan ke sini lagi nanti…."

Hanya isakan keras yang menjadi jawaban. Sang pengamat pun tidak tahan untuk tidak memejamkan matanya. Sesuatu terasa menusuk relung hatinya, melukainya secara psikis, membuatnya dipenuhi rasa sesak yang siap membuncah dalam bentuk air mata.

Kini yang terlihat dalam bola mata pengamat itu hanyalah kamar kosong yang tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Ia tahu, ia sangat tahu bahwa di dalam ruangan itu—kamar itu tidak ada lagi kehidupan. Tidak ada sama sekali.

Selain dirinya.

Hanya dirinya.

Kakinya kembali melangkah ke sebuah ruangan lain yang berada di kamar dengan pernak-pernik yang nyaris serba ungu itu. Suara alir yang mengalir kini semakin terdengar jelas. Dan sesosok berambut pirang kini tampak memejamkan matanya dengan kepala yang menempel di pinggiran _bath-tub_. Sebelah tangannya tampak terpangku di atas pahanya yang bersimpuh. Sebelah yang lain tidak terlihat karena tenggelam dalam air yang mengepul di dalam _bath-tub_—air panas yang kini berwarna kemerahan.

Bercampur dengan darah.

Sang pengamat itu pun berjalan mendekat ke arah sosok yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri itu. Ralat. _Tidak akan pernah_ sadarkan diri.

Diabaikannya kakinya yang terasa basah akibat genangan air yang membanjiri ruangan yang merupakan kamar mandi tersebut. Dibungkukkannya tubuhnya untuk mengambil sebuah benda berkilat yang begitu menarik perhatiannya. Setelah itu, disimpannya benda tersebut dalam saku celana panjang hitamnya.

Sesaat, mata yang berwarna cokelat gelap itu terpaku pada sosok—tepatnya mayat—kekasihnya. Air mata perlahan membasahi wajahnya saat ia melihat lebih jelas sosok itu. Tanpa isakan, air mata itu terus saja mengeluarkan tanda berduka. Terus dan terus. Dan walaupun dalam buram, mata itu masih bisa dengan jelas menangkap objek yang mampu membuatnya tidak berpaling satu senti pun.

Gadis berkulit pucat, tanpa nyawa… dalam balutan busana pengantin.

Putih dengan bercak merah.

Ternoda.

Tanpa berkata-kata lebih lanjut, kedua tangan kekarnya mulai merengkuh sosok yang sudah tidak akan melawan tersebut. Diangkatnya sosok itu dalam posisi _bridal-style_ seakan berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan gaun putih mengembang yang dikenakan sang gadis.

Meskipun terasa ringan, bagaikan menggendong udara, sang pengamat dengan rambut hitam sebahu yang terurai itu tetap membawa gadis dalam gendongannya dengan langkah yang berhati-hati sebelum ia meletakan sang gadis di atas kasur yang berada di tengah ruangan.

Dirapikannya gaun sang gadis dengan telaten, dihilangkannya lipitan-lipitan yang membuat gaun tersebut terlihat kusut. Kemudian, dilipatnya kedua tangan gadis itu di atas perutnya. Selesai melakukannya, ia pun merapikan rambut pirang sang gadis, mengaturnya hingga tertata dengan rapi, membingkai wajah yang kecantikannya tidak juga pudar meskipun _aquamarine_ itu sudah tidak dapat lagi berpendar.

Sesaat, ia terdiam untuk mengobservasi hasil kerjanya sebelum kemudian ia pun membelai pipi tirus sang gadis yang sudah berhari-hari dibasahi oleh air mata. Lalu dengan ibu jarinya, pemuda itu—sang pengamat—menyentuh bibir pucat yang terkatup. Dielusnya bibir tersebut sekilas sebelum ia merendahkan kepala untuk memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat.

Tetap manis.

Samar amis darah itu sama sekali tidak digubrisnya.

Dari bibir, pemuda itu merambah pipi sang gadis dan kemudian keningnya. Terakhir, bibir itu kembali melumat bibir dingin yang sama sekali tidak memberikan respons.

Perlahan, di antara kedua bibir itu pun tercipta jarak. Pemuda tersebut kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Punggung tangannya masih sempat membelai pipi sang putri yang telah tidur selamanya itu dengan lembut. Sebuah senyum—yang kontras dengan air matanya—kini menghias wajahnya.

Pemuda itu pun berjalan mantap, keluar dari ruang tidur sang putri. Dengan nestapa yang belum juga hilang.

Kini, matanya yang perlahan surut dari air mata, memberikan suatu pemandangan jelas dan nyata akan suatu sosok lain yang terbaring kaku di dekat meja pendek hitam yang tidak juga berubah posisinya—di tengah-tengah sofa dan televisi.

Mungkin memang semua hanya kebetulan.

Di hari ulang tahunnya, bagaikan sebuah kado tak terduga, salah satu temannya yang berprofesi sebagai polisi meneleponnya hanya untuk memberitahukan bahwa keberadaan pelaku pemerkosaan yang begitu dibencinya telah berhasil dilacak. Tapi kado tidak terduga itu harus didampingi oleh kebetulan lain dimana ia menemukan kekasihnya tewas bunuh diri saat ia hendak mengabarkan berita tersebut.

Kebetulan yang sangat pahit bahwa tragedi itu terjadi sekarang. Sekali lagi, di hari ulang tahunnya. Kebetulan yang tidak kalah pahitnya bahwa kekasihnya tersebut sudah memesan sebuah kue ulang tahun yang diantarkan tepat sesaat setelah ia menemukan tubuh tak bernyawa itu di kamar mandi. Dan kebetulan yang juga terbilang pahit—bahwa saat itu sebuah ide langsung merasuk ke dalam benaknya.

Bisikan iblis.

Akal sehatnya, kejeniusannya, semua seolah menguap begitu dihadapkan pada kenyataan-kenyataan yang bergerak begitu cepat dalam benaknya. Bukan dalam faktanya karena aliran waktu tetap berjalan sebagaimana biasa.

Tapi bagi Shikamaru, semua kejadian ini berlangsung terlalu cepat.

Kematian Ino adalah pemicu yang membangkitkan insting terliarnya. Kegilaannya.

_Peduli setan dengan semua!_ batinnya mengumpat.

Ia pun mendekati sosok yang terbujur kaku di dekat meja pendek tersebut. Pemuda itu berjongkok, membiarkan helaian rambut hitamnya yang terurai berjatuhan tidak beraturan. Sigap, ia pun mulai melucuti seragam berwarna biru milik sang pengantar kue. Meskipun demikian, sebuah benda yang semula tersimpan dalam sakunya tidak lupa ia keluarkan dan ia simpan di saku celana seragam kebiruan yang kini telah ia kenakan.

Dalam sekejap, sosoknya sudah berubah menjadi seorang pengantar kue. Lengkap dengan sebuah topi yang dapat sedikit membuyarkan garis wajahnya

Matanya kini melirik ke sebuah kotak berwarna putih yang masih bergeming di atas meja. Sesaat, ia tampak ragu untuk memulai rencananya. Ia hanya berdiri diam dan terus memusatkan seluruh atensi yang ia punya pada kotak putih tersebut.

Kini arah pandangnya pun tertumbuk pada secarik kertas dengan warna yang cukup mencolok di atas kotak tersebut. Didekatinya kotak tersebut dan mulai dibacanya huruf demi huruf yang melekat erat pada kertas berwarna merah jambu.

**_Happy birthday, Shika! Love you so! Marry me, soon!_**

**_Haha, kidding._**

**_Just wish you all the best!_**

**_Ps : what if I said that the last sentence on the first line is not a lie? You know, I hope you will soon finish all of your damn businesses and we'll be happy together in no time. Happily ever after!_**

**_Can't wait till that day come._**

**_xoxo_**

**_Yamanaka "Nara" Ino_**

Kata-kata yang bergulir dalam benaknya itu tervisualisasikan sedemikian nyata, disertai senyuman manis yang dirindukan Shikamaru. Senyuman polos yang kekanakan namun tidak dapat dipungkiri, begitu menggoda Shikamaru untuk bisa segera melumatnya.

Senyuman… yang tidak akan bisa lagi dilihatnya.

Dengan itu, semua keraguannya pun sirna. Ditariknya kertas tersebut dan disisipkannya dalam saku yang lain, yang berbeda dari benda mengilat yang bagaikan jimat baginya.

Kini ia siap bergerak.

Neraka berwarna merah menyala sudah terbayang di hadapannya, menarik paksa semua kendali yang menjadi kunci bagi akal sehatnya.

Dan ia tidak akan mundur.

*****TBC*****

* * *

><p>Erik Erikson : Salah satu tokoh psikologi yang terkenal dengan 8 tahapan psikososialnya =w=b<p>

Eah! Lagi-lagi fic ulang tahun dengan tema yang nggak kayak ulang tahun. Haha. Kali ini tragedy, deh. Duh, sempet dilema tadinya mau bikin gimana, tapi akhirnya jadi kayak gini. Humh… Apa ada yang nggak mengerti dengan plot di atas? Membingungkan, ya? Tapi moga-moga sih pada ngerti. Hehe.

Singkatnya sih, semua adegan ShikaIno yang saling ngobrol di atas itu hanya ada dalam bayangan Shika. Dia jadi kayak ngeliat ke masa lalu, di saat-saat Ino masih hidup. Kurang lebih gitu konsepnya.

Oke, fic ini akan jadi two-shots. Satu lagi bakal dipublish pas ultah Ino a.k.a besok. So, please stay tune.

For now, please gimme your opinion bout this chapter. Douzo! :D

I'll be waiting.

Regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

**~Thanks for reading~**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and all the characters. They're Masashi Kishimoto's.

Pairing : ShikaIno

Genre : Tragedy/Crime

Warning : Rate T Semi M for the conflicts (or should i change it to M? Please tell me, minna o.0a). No Lemon, of course. A bit confusing (?)

Yay! Birthday fic for Shika (22 September) dan bakal berlanjut jadi birthday fic buat Ino (23 September). Happy birthday Ino! ^^

Dan buat semua penggemar ShikaIno, Happy ShikaIno Fan Days! *tebar bunga*

Okay then, please enjoy the story.

* * *

><p><strong>SCARLET MEMORIES<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru tengah berdiri di depan sebuah cermin panjang utuh yang memantulkan tubuhnya, utuh dari kepala hingga kaki. Rambutnya sudah terikat rapi sebagaimana biasanya. Tangannya bergerak di dekat lehernya, memasang sebuah pita berbentuk kupu-kupu. Tubuhnya terbalut pakaian serba putih—_tuxedo_ yang masih sempat dibawa Ino ke rumah mereka di hari sial itu, entah bagaimana caranya, sadar atau tidak. Beribu sayang, _tuxedo _itu bahkan tidak akan sempat menjalankan tugasnya secara benar—di altar pelaminan yang sesungguhnya.

Meskipun demikian, sesaat ujung-ujung bibir Shikamaru melengkung, membentuk seringai kecil.

Puas.

Sungguh, tidak ada kepuasan yang melebihi yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Merasa bahwa penampilannya sudah tidak bermasalah, pemuda itu langsung berlalu. Menuju ke ruang tamu, ke sanalah kakinya membawa. Diabaikannya sosok tidak bernyawa yang terbaring hanya dalam kaos singlet dan celana pendek. Dengan santai, pemuda itu menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sofa yang menyimpan banyak kenangan.

Dijulurkan tangannya ke atas sandaran sofa dan diarahkan kepalanya ke atas. Matanya terpejam bersamaan dengan kembali terbentuknya sebuah seringai.

Perasaan puas itu kembali mendera dadanya. Membuatnya sesak oleh suatu kebahagiaan yang semu.

Bagaikan proyektor, otaknya menampilkan kembali gambaran medan neraka artifisial. Tembok yang putih itu kini bercatkan darah. Lantai berubah sedemikian licin—penuh genangan berbau anyir.

Satu, dua, tiga….

Tiga orang yang semula terlihat bagaikan orang tidak sadar, mabuk—mata yang tampak tidak fokus, pembicaraan yang tidak terarah, tidak jelas, bahkan terdengar bagaikan gumaman dan racauan—kini benar-benar tidak akan pernah sadarkan diri lagi untuk selamanya. Entah siapa di antara mereka yang melakukannya, Shikamaru tidak ambil peduli. Meskipun demikian, dari keterangan sekilas berupa racauan lirih yang sempat didengungkan Ino di hari-hari sebelumnya, Shikamaru merasa sangat yakin bahwa ketiganya memang pantas menerima hal yang baru saja diperbuatnya—ketiganyalah pelaku yang telah membuat kekasihnya meregang nyawa. Dan ia tidak merasa cemas bahwa ia telah menghabisi orang yang salah.

Sebuah tawa meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. Mata kecokelatan yang telah terbuka itu kini memandang ke dua buah tangannya. Tangan yang telah berlumur noda tidak terlihat—tidak bisa terhapuskan.

Bagaimana tangan itu telah menggerakkan benda tajam yang mengantarkan kekasihnya ke gerbang neraka untuk menggorok leher salah satu dari mereka yang membukakan pintu tanpa rasa curiga. Siapa yang mengira bahwa seorang pengantar kue—dengan seragam yang jelas—akan melakukan pembunuhan? Apalagi yang berada dalam ruangan itu hanyalah sekumpulan pemuda pemabuk—pengguna obat haram. Kecurigaan dan kewaspadaan sama sekali tidak ada dalam diri mereka.

Cih!

Shikamaru merasa bahwa apa yang ia lakukan masih terlalu lembut. Seharusnya ia mengiris-ngiris benda yang telah merenggut kesucian gadisnya dan langsung mengumpankannya pada anjing. Tapi tidak, ia sudah cukup puas bahwa ia telah berhasil membalaskan dendam kekasihnya tanpa intervensi dari para polisi bodoh yang bahkan tidak bisa langsung bertindak itu.

Entah apa yang ditunggu para pilihan yang katanya adalah aparat penegak kebenaran itu. Apa karena hari sudah terlalu larut sampai mereka memutuskan untuk menangkap para jahanam itu keesokan harinya? Ah! Masa bodoh! Shikamaru tidak mau tahu apa yang membuat para aparat itu lama bergerak. Yang jelas, justru itu memberikan keuntungan baginya.

Tangannya bergerak merambat ke saku celana putih yang dikenakannya. Ditariknya keluar secarik kertas berwarna merah muda dengan tulisan yang sangat dikenalnya. Tulisan yang dibuat entah kapan—jauh hari pastinya—dalam nada riang, tanpa ada setitik pun kecurigaan bahwa kebahagiaan itu akan terenggut begitu saja. Shikamaru bahkan seolah bisa membayangkan bahwa gadisnya menulis itu sambil cekikikan, berharap bahwa rangkaian huruf tersebut akan menjadi suatu kejutan di hari ulang tahunnya.

Tapi… siapa yang mengira bahwa rencana kejutan yang terkesan menyenangkan itu akan berbalik menjadi suatu kejutan yang mengenaskan?

Shikamaru menghela napas—panjang dan berat sebelum ia mengangkat tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Dikembalikannya surat kecil berisi pesan singkat itu ke dalam saku celananya. Matanya kemudian bergerak pada jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Pemuda itu beranjak untuk melakukan satu pekerjaan terakhirnya. Dilipatnya sedikit bagian ujung baju panjangnya sebelum ia mengambil sebuah jeriken dan dengan cekatan memenuhi ruang apartemen tempatnya tinggal dengan genangan air berbau. Satu tidak cukup dan ia beralih pada jeriken kedua. Bukan hanya dapur dan ruang tamu, kamarnya pun tidak luput.

Saat ia melakukan pekerjaannya tersebut, sempat ia terhenti dan memandangi sosok tak berdosa yang menjadi korban kekejamannya demi menyempurnakan rencananya. Sosok yang datang di saat tidak tepat, sosok yang membuatnya terpikirkan ide gila. _Precipitating_—pemicu.

Penyesalan itu sejenak mendekam dalam benak Shikamaru. Melibatkan orang yang seharusnya tidak terlibat—rasa bersalah itu menyeruak sesaat. Tapi tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan. Semua telah terjadi.

"_Gomen_," bisik Shikamaru perlahan sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Terakhir… ruangan tempat dimana pengantinnya berbaring.

Destinasi terakhirnya.

Dibuangnya jeriken yang sudah selesai fungsinya itu ke sembarang arah. Setelah itu, ia pun bergerak ke kasur tempat sang pengantin wanita menunggu.

Sebuah senyum menghias wajahnya saat ia menatap sosok wanita yang tampak tertidur dengan tenang. Perlahan, ia mengangkat gadisnya dalam suatu dekapan sebelum ia sendiri menaiki kasur. Dipeluknya gadis yang tidak memberikan respons apa pun itu erat-erat. Dikecupnya pipi dan bibir gadis itu dengan lembut. Dibelainya rambut pirang itu dengan penuh rasa sayang.

Shikamaru tidak akan melepaskannya—keduanya tidak akan berpisah.

Dengan itu, Shikamaru merogoh kembali saku celananya yang lain. Tiga buah benda sekaligus langsung bertengger di telapak tangannya. Sebuah benda berkilat, sebuah pematik, dan sebuah kotak rokok.

Shikamaru tersenyum sekilas. Hah… entah sudah berapa kali ia tersenyum hari itu.

Shikamaru meletakkan pemantik dan kotak rokok itu di sebelah kanan tempatnya terduduk. Ia kemudian memusatkan perhatiannya pada benda berkilat yang dihiasi oleh darah kering berwarna kecokelatan. Benda berkilat itu—_cutter_ kecil dengan gagang berwarna keunguan yang telah merenggut banyak nyawa mulai dari kekasihnya hingga para bajingan itu—kini akan melakukan satu tugas terakhirnya.

Masih dalam posisi memeluk Ino—sang kekasih yang akan segera disusulnya—Shikamaru pun langsung menorehkan bagian tajam itu di pergelangan tangan kirinya tanpa ragu-ragu. Menembus hingga nadi itu terputus.

Segera saja darah segar membuncah, semakin mewarnai gaun putih Ino, serta _tuxedo_ putih Shikamaru dengan darahnya—darah sang pendosa. Konyol memang. Tapi sejak Ino memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya, dalam kepala Shikamaru, tidak ada lagi bayangan tentang kehidupan selanjutnya. Tidak ada lagi kebahagiaan yang bisa dilihatnya. Klise baginya memikirkan hidup di dunia tanpa Ino. Lelucon baginya bahwa ia bisa melupakan Ino dan menemukan wanita lain dalam hidupnya.

Ia sudah _mati_ bersamaan dengan saat Ino mengembuskan napas terakhirnya.

Tetes demi tetes darah sudah merayap keluar dari tubuhnya. _Pening_ mulai dirasakannya. Napasnya mulai memburu dan wajahnya pun memucat. Tapi tidak, Shikamaru seolah tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali.

Dia hanya memeluk erat pengantinnya, bagaikan berpose untuk sebuah foto _pra-wedding_.

Sama. Kehangatan yang terpancar dari keduanya seolah tidak berubah. Rasa sayang itu masih begitu kuat menyala, seolah apa pun yang terjadi, tidak akan memengaruhi perasaan keduanya sama sekali. Walaupun di dunia yang kini telah berbeda, tidak ada yang tidak percaya kalau perasaan keduanya adalah nyata.

Mungkin mereka yang tidak tahu hanya akan menganggap kematian Ino sebagai suatu candaan belaka. Meskipun parasnya pucat, tapi ketenangan yang terpancar di wajah itu seolah membuatnya bagaikan putri tidur yang akan terbangun kapan saja setelah menerima kecupan sang pangeran.

Nyatanya, itu hanya cerita dalam dongeng.

Shikamaru paham. Dan menurutnya, bagi mereka untuk bisa bertemu kembali hanya ada satu cara yang paling masuk akal—menyusul Ino. Itu pun masih dengan probabilitas yang tidak mencapai seratus persen. Baiklah, siapa yang bisa memastikan kalau keduanya benar-benar bisa bertemu kembali di akhirat? Di neraka pun belum tentu keduanya dapat bertemu. Bagaikan impian dengan kemungkinan kecil dan samar untuk diwujudkan. Tapi Shikamaru tidak tahu cara lain yang bisa membawanya bertemu kembali dengan belahan jiwanya.

Helaan napas itu kembali meluncur dari mulut Shikamaru. Ia sudah semakin harus berjuang untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya. Dengan tangan kanannya yang tidak terluka, ia pun meraba-raba bagian kanannya—tempat ia meletakkan rokok dan pematiknya sekaligus.

Susah payah, rokok itu pun berhasil menyala. Dihisapnya rokok itu dan diembuskannya. Beberapa kali, terus seperti itu. Tidak ada hal lain yang dilakukan Shikamaru. Hanya benaknya saja yang berputar cepat, membuat kilas balik yang memaksanya menitikkan air mata.

Hari-hari yang ia lalui bersama Ino.

Suka duka yang sudah dilewatinya bersama gadis yang merepotkan itu.

Bagaimana Ino selalu mengisi hatinya sejak kecil, bagaimana ia sempat patah hati karena mengira Ino lebih menaruh hati pada salah satu putra Uchiha, bagaimana ia berjuang begitu keras untuk merebut kembali perhatian gadis itu, dan yang terakhir… bagaimana ia merasakan suatu kesenangan saat ia mengetahui bahwa segala tindakan Ino tidak lebih adalah suatu upaya untuk membuatnya maju terlebih dahulu.

Setelah segala hal yang dilaluinya selama ini, kebahagiaan itu pun hancur dalam satu hari. Satu hari paling naas. Hari yang membuat dunianya berputar kembali seratus delapan puluh derajat—mengubahnya menjadi kekelaman tanpa akhir, keruntuhan yang menyebabkannya tenggelam ke jurang keputusasaan tanpa dasar.

Asap membuat pandangan Shikamaru semakin kabur. Dengan segala kesadaran yang terkumpul, ia kembali melirik arlojinya. Hari telah berganti. Dua puluh dua mengubah satuannya. Dua puluh tiga.

Dan ia tahu… ini sudah saatnya.

Didekatkannya kepalanya pada telinga Ino. Ia tahu gadis itu tidak akan bisa mendengarnya tapi bisikan itu tetap mengudara tanpa terhalang.

"_Tanjoubi omedetou, ne, mendokuse no onna_…."

Sebuah senyum terbentuk di wajahnya yang semakin pucat karena darah secara konstan telah meninggalkan tubuhnya.

"_Marry me_, Ino…." Shikamaru mendesah. Tanpa menunggu jawaban yang memang tidak mungkin akan datang, Shikamaru langsung mengecup bibir dingin gadis dalam pelukannya. Ciuman beraroma asap rokok yang sudah pasti dibenci Ino jika ia bisa membuka mata dan menyemburkan amarahnya seperti biasa. "Pernikahan di neraka… kheh! Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Perlahan, mata cokelat itu kehilangan dayanya untuk mempertahankan kesadaran. Semakin berat, kelopak itu pun mulai menutup.

Dengan sisa tenaga, Shikamaru melemparkan puntung rokok yang belum habis dihisapnya itu ke sembarang arah—ke lantai yang sudah digenangi bensin. Sekejap, api menyala tanpa ampun, merambat dan melahap benda-benda yang berada di kamar itu.

"Pemandangan seperti ini yang mungkin akan kita temui di pernikahan kita nanti. Tanpa penonton… ah! Tapi mungkin para bajingan yang telah menodaimu itu bisa menjadi saksi…."

Shikamaru terkikik pelan—entah apa yang dianggapnya lucu. Ia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu alasan mengapa ia tertawa. Menertawakan kebodohannya yang telah menjadi seorang pembalas dendam? Tidak, dia sama sekali tidak merasa menyesal telah melakukannya.

Entahlah. Ia sudah tidak dapat berpikir.

Walaupun hanya beberapa hari yang telah berlalu semenjak Ino mengalami tragedi itu, bagi Shikamaru, semua seolah sudah terjadi bertahun-tahun lamanya. Hiperbolis. Tapi itulah yang ia rasakan. Lelah secara fisik maupun mental. Tidak dapat disangkal.

Suara sirine samar-samar merasuk ke dalam telinganya. Diikuti gedoran pintu yang brutal tidak lama kemudian.

Sudah sangat terlambat bukan?

_Semua polisi itu bodoh!_ gerutu batin Shikamaru di sela-sela kesadarannya yang semakin menipis. _Tapi tenang Ino, mereka sekalipun tidak akan bisa memisahkan kita… sekarang._

Api merambat dengan cepat. Menyajikan pemandangan bak neraka. Panas dan menyengat.

Tapi dua orang itu—dua orang yang saling menyayangi itu—tidak akan bisa merasakannya. Mereka sudah larut dalam mimpi tanpa akhir, dimana hanya ada keduanya.

Dan sekalipun keduanya kini berada di neraka akibat segala darah yang telah mereka teteskan, sungguh, mungkin penyesalan itu tidak akan mereka rasakan.

Dendam itu berwarna merah darah. Neraka itu berwarna merah menyala. Ulang tahun mereka adalah kereta menuju alam sana.

Berbahagia atau tidak, tidak akan ada seorang pun yang tahu.

Namun, jika ada seseorang yang bisa mengabadikan saat-saat terakhir mereka sebelum api melelehkan wujud padat mereka, akankah suatu konklusi terbentuk?

Putri tidur dan pangeran akan tertidur selamanya.

Nuansa kehangatan dari perasaan keduanya tetap terpancar.

Meskipun semua akhir terbentuk dari sebuah kenangan berdarah.

****FIN*****

* * *

><p>Oke! This is it! Akhir dari birthday fic buat ShikaIno. Parah juga, ya? Bikin fic yang dark di hari ulang tahun yag harusnya adalah hari berbahagia? Tapi gimana juga, di balik sisi menyenangkan ulang tahun, dimana orang bertambah umur, di sisi lain, ulang tahun juga mengurangi umur seseorang, kan? :p<p>

Dan soal ide 'pemerkosaan', ini gara-gara saya lagi sering denger cerita banyaknya kasus pemerkosaan yang terjadi. Buat temen-temen sekalian (terutama yang cewek), sebaiknya jangan pulang malam dan naik kendaraan umum sendirian, ya? Ngeri soalnya. Yah, walaupun kejadian kayak gitu bisa terjadi ama siapa aja walaupun udah diantisipasi, nggak ada salahnya lebih waspada, kan? Really, I feel so, so sad, when I read a lot of news about this matter. Miris rasanya.

Dan please, jangan pernah ada yang niru tindakan ShikaIno dalam fic ini, ya? Really, don't try this at home! Sangat, sangat tidak sekali!

Next, saya mau ucapin thanks sebesar-besarnya buat minna-san yang udah mereview di chapter sebelumnya : **DeathAuthor **(thank you! Silakan next chapternya :D)**, YamanakaemO **(bukan, Shika, sayang… ada orang lain yang melakukannya dan si pengantar kue itu emang gak dikasih tau kok orangnya, siapa aja boleh deh :P)**, thi3x gak log in **(hahaha… mungkin emang ceritanya yang agak membingungkan, ya? Gomen ne DX)**, Masahiro 'Night' Seiran **(puas yah, ngakaknya? XD btw, thanks buat masukannya honey :* dan soal yang dimana udah ane jelasin, ya? :P)**, Rere Aozora **(thanks banget, dear buat koreksinya. Ahey! Dan yap… kasus pemerkosaan ini tuh kayaknya lagi marak, jadi sekalian kampanye biar hati-hati di jalan, terutama buat yang cewek DX)**, the3pleA **(hahaha, kok bisa kepikiran gitu yak, beksonnya? XD),** Oneechan **(kurang berasa feel-nya yah, nee? Apalagi yang chapter ini kaenya, dikerjain hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam, kagak pake koreksi T^T)**, Saqee-chan **(ehehe, untuk saat ini iya, dibikin yang angst n chara death, nanti yang semi-humor (?) menyusul, yak?)**, Agusthya **(membingungkan, ya? Gomen ne? DX)**, Lhyn hatake **(eaaah! Lhyn-chan pinter deh! Seratus buat Lhyn-chan! :D)**, reader **(silakan, next chapternya :D)**, Ellechi **(Oh, bukan, bukan. Kue ultah Shika kan udah dipesen dari lama dan suratnya itu juga udah ditulis sebelum kasus itu terjadi. Maaf kalau penjelasannya kurang, ya? DX Dan soal serumah, mereka saya plot tinggal satu apartemen, tapi beda kamar :D)**, vaneela **(dark, yah? Walaupun menurut saya masih kurang dark sih. Maklum, pemula dalam hal ini. Ahey! Anyway, thanks buat fave-nya *hug Vanee-chan*)**, Hiiragi Yuki **(Ahey! Shika's revenge is here. Tapi nggak dijelasin detail sih cara dia bales dendam, maklum, rate-nya T, saya usahain sehalus mungkin jadinya. Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan, ya? DX)

Buat semua silent reader (kalau ada) dan yang udah ngefave fic ini, saya juga ucapkan thanks sebesar-besarnya.

Jujur, untuk chapter ini saya sendiri merasa kurang puas. Udah dikerjakan buru-buru, mungkin feel-nya nggak nyampe dan penulisannya jadi aneh. Sumpah, tugas yang banyak bikin saya kurang waktu (dan saya menyesal menunda-nunda bikin fic-nya T^T). Akibatnya, perasaan tertekan deadline bikin saya mungkin kurang maksimal dalam menyelesaikan fic ini #curcol. Hontou ni, gomenasai!

Yah, walaupun demikian, saya masih menanti pendapat minna-san soal fic yang satu ini. Kritik yang membangun serta saran-saran akan sangat membantu untuk perbaikan saya selanjutnya. So… review, please?

I'll be waiting.

Regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

**~Thanks for reading~**


End file.
